criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Kammis Greyborn
Kammis is an an Eladrin Summoner Wizard from the Spring Wood in the Feywild. Though skilled enough in both diplomacy and magic to distinguish herself amongst other Eladrin of the Cerulean Grove, she ultimately would leave behind her home to pursue a career of adventuring. Adventuring After graduating from the Cerulean Academy of Magic, Kammis Rivendorn decided to leave the comforts of her home behind for the thrill of adventure. She traveled to the Natural World to seek a quest and lost her Summoned companion along the way. Shortly afterwards, Kammis met up with Trelle Surestep and Stagzi, along with their party, and began to go on a series of quests that would take the party to the Shadowfell and back. Very quickly down the road, Kammis committed the ultimate Eladrin sin: she fell in love with an Elf (Trelle). The two became involved romantically, and eventually became engaged. To avoid any detection by Kammis's parents, she took up the name of Greyborn - a lesser-known pseudonym on her Mother's side. But the charade could not last forever. Fallout Some time during or after the events of the Lunar Crisis, Kammis discovered the unnatural horrors taking place in the Feywild. Kammis, not wanting to endanger her Fianceé, instigated a very emotional and messy break-up (much against her true desires) for the purpose of dissuading Trelle from following her into the Feywild. Then she passed through a trod into the Feywild, and was greeted by her broken home. The Summer Canopy In the months and seasons that followed, Kammis wandered the decimated Feywild in search of a place to call home. Eventually she settled down on a Gnome settlement somewhere in the Summer Canopy, where she employed her magic to protect the frightened citizens of the town. Now away from Trelle, she was able to continue summoning again. Her temporary home was disturbed when a series of prestidigitation was cast against her illusory field, destroying the protections she had put in place. She soon came to find out that the culprit was her own little brother, Orem Rivendorn, who had just arrived in the Summer Canopy, with an adventuring party that included her ex-girlfriend Trelle. The group commiserated and decided to continue with the party's quest to cure the lords and ladies of each Fey Realm. Together they sought out the Summer King, and cured him of his ailments. The Fields of Autumn The party transported themselves to the Fields of Autumn, and were immediately placed in an illusory pumpkin field. There Trelle cornered Kammis into talking about their relationship, the latter of which finally admitted that she had never wanted to break off their engagement. Ultimately, this led to them getting back together. After finding the Autumn King and curing him, the party was met by a group of outriders from an Eladrin Settlement. These turned out to be scouts sent by her own parents, who had managed to procure a palace for themselves a midst the destruction of the Feywild. Despite her wants and wishes to continue in the party's quest, she was forced by circumstances to stay at the palace. Spud's Downfall Eventually, the Torqueltones returned to the Feywild to destroy Spud once and for all. Kammis and her Father combined forces with the armies of The Hogba to defeat Spud and save the Feywild. After the battle, Kammis once again has to leave Trelle to remain and fix the Feywild. She promises that in 100 years, no matter the circumstances, they will find each other again and nevermore be parted. After Spud's fall. In the years after Spud's fall Kammis went to the Fen of Winters to help the Eladrin city of Nonagon. Appearances # Episode 158: A Losery Field - Part 2 (S4-014) # Episode 159: All Along the Watch Twig (S4-015) # Episode 160: The Summer King (S4-016) # Episode 161: The Parasitic King (S4-017) # Episode 162: And They Were Never Heard From Again (S4-018) # Episode 163: Skinning characters and getting parents in on the action (S4-019) # Episode 164: The Fields of Autumn (S4-020) # Episode 165: It's the Great Pumpkin (S4-021) # Episode 166: It's The Writers! (S4-022) # Episode 167: It's the Riders - Part 2 (S4-023) # Episode 168: It's the Riders - Part 3 (S4-024) # Episode 169: There's Something in the Fog (S4-025) # Episode 170: The Party Before the Party (S4-026) # Episode 171: The Party (S4-027) # Episode 172: The Party's Over (S4-028) # Episode 263: Mother and Child Reunion (S4-107) # Episode 264: Iron Sword, Silver Spoon, I Hope You Will Forgive Me Soon (S4-108) # Episode 265: The Deal (S4-109) # Episode 266: The Library (Part 1) (S4-110) # Episode 267: In the Library (Part 2) (S4-111) # Episode 268: Crystal Palace (S4-112) # Episode 269: Orem and the Iron Circle (S4-113) # Episode 270: Crud, Not a 20... (S4-114) # Episode 271: And they were never heard from again (S4-115) Important Mentions # Episode 4: Graduation Day (S1-001) # Episode 149: The Secret of the Lizard Wizard (S4-006) # Episode 191: Basalt (S4-045) Category:Eladrin Category:NPC Category:Season 4